custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Darkblade9/Galleria Alpha
Welcome, one and all, to Darkblade9's first weekly BIONOCLE gallery! Hi, and enjoy this sampling of BIONICLE that yet to come. This week I compiled five drawings of BIONICLE concept art, scanned them, and I am now generously releasing them to you. So, look on, read the description of the piece, and don't forget to vote your favorite for featured image! Oh, and this blog is called Gallaria Alpha. For any of you that have not yet figured out what that means, it's really quite simple: I'm numbering these gallery blogs with the Greek alphabet. Next week, when I (Hopefully) release gallery two, it will be called Galleria Beta. Enjoy! Here is the first one. It's some poor matoran about to get nabbed by a vicious monster in the darkness. This has been Captain Obvious, reporting live. But seriously. The picture is done with a simple pencil, and isn't completely complete. But overall, I like how the emerging Zyglack (I've said too much) came out, and the matoran's exo- suit came out okay, too. Even without color, you can tell that it is a Ga- matoran because of the emblam on the chest (Don't lie; How many of you actually caught that?), and I feel that it will serve as a good teaser for the Halloween story that Delta and I are concocting. Okay, you don't get a good look at her face, and it's not colored, (None of these are, actually) so I'm just gonna come staight out and tell you that this is Gali, the heroine of the Toa Nuva. This is inked, and depicts Gali Nuva bursting out of whatever in a jet of water. The drawing came out well, in my opinion, and we get a nice, dynamic angle. One thing I tried to capture in this was a feminine look to her. Stan Lee said himself on the matter; "It is important never to make her look masculine, no matter how strong or powerful she is." Of course, he wasn't talking about BIONICLE, but you get the idea. And here's a taste of Phantoka, the battle in the skies. Honestly, this one is my least favorite, but do not let my opinion intervene with yours. This one shows Kopaka and Solek doing battle with Chirox and Kirop in Kadra Nui. It is inked. I gave Chirox bigger wings, and drew him more organic and Kopaka more mechanical. After all, the Makuta have bat wings, and the Toa are shooting bazookas. It's a bit of a busy piece, but it came out okay. And here is me trying to convince Delta to add Maxilos and Spinax to the Rock Bottom sequel. It is inked. I liked the challenge of portraying the robotic body of Maxilos, and the more organic form of Spinax. I really like this one, but once again, don't let my thoughts overtake yours. Spinax is a little more hound- like than the origianal LEGO model, and if you look closely, you will see that I've added a glow of energy to Maxilos's blade. Why else would there be a cord on it? And her is the final piece of concept art that I have for you this week. I could give you ten guesses, but I am pretty sure you won't be able to figure out who this beast is. The simple truth is that this is what came to mind when I read Delta's description of Gadunka in Rock Bottom. The brutish and crab- like titan whose head was the biggest part of the model Gadunka just didn't fit in my mind. This, however, did. It is inked, and I think it came out okay. Well, that's it for Galleria Alpha. Be sure to tell me your thoughts, vote for the next featured image, and come back next week for Galleria Beta. Farewell! Category:Blog posts Category:User:Darkblade9